1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to content placement, and more particularly to predictive content placement on a managed services system.
2. Background Art
Attempts have been made to approximate behavior patterns of a population based on a survey of a subset of the population. However, extrapolating user behavior patterns for the entire population, based on a subset of users, is inexact and fails to capture all behavioral details of all users. Furthermore, a survey of a subset of a viewing population requires time for collecting/moving the raw data to a processor, analyzing and processing the raw data, and extrapolating approximations over time. Existing systems are unable to perform real-time analysis using detailed user behavior patterns for an entire population.
The present embodiments will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers may indicate identical or functionally similar elements.